


The Moors

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams





	The Moors

  
So this isn't really my first Torchwood fic, since I've done a teeny tiny drabble, and I'm working on a crossover with [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wereleopard58)[ **wereleopard58**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wereleopard58) but this is kind of my first that's *all* mine.  So, please read, enjoy, and FB.

 **The Moors** ****

 **By Thrace_adams** ****

 **Word Count** : 469  
 **Date** : April 2008  
 **Series** : Sometime during Series 2  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Category** : Relationship  
 **Pairing/Focus** : Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings** : Pure unadulterated Fluff!  
 **Summary** : This was originally posted for a fluff challenge *facepalm* but I can’t remember where, sorry.The prompt was “the Moors, wine, with every breath” this is what I came up with.  
 **Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive** : Series 1 and Series 2.Russell T. Davies owns Torchwood, I own nothing, okay, not nothing, but definitely not enough to be sued over.Just wanted to take the boys out for some fun.May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my LJ - all others please ask

 **Thanks:** Thanks to 

[](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/)

for the beta!I definitely appreciate it!

Ianto sat out on the Moors with Jack, taking in the scenery.Jack balanced his wrist on Ianto’s knee, holding his glass of wine as Ianto leaned against Jack’s chest.The week had been particularly rough, Gwen still felt bad about what had happened.Then the Rift had opened again and Ianto had gotten injured and Jack had died, again.So Jack had given the team the day off and he’d driven Ianto out to the Moors.

Jack felt the wind ruffling his hair carrying Ianto’s scent with it.He took a deep breath in, burying his nose into Ianto’s hair, breathing in the scent that was wholly Ianto and with it the warm comforting feeling of his lover.

Ianto pushed up against him, “What are you doing, Jack?”

Jack couldn’t help but smile at that delicious Welsh accent, “I’m smelling your hair.”

Ianto tried to turn and look but Jack’s free arm encircling his chest kept him firmly in place against Jack’s chest, where he could feel every breath Jack took.

“No, don’t move.”

So Ianto stilled, “Why are you smelling my hair?”

He could almost feel the smirk that broke out onto Jack’s face, “Because it smells like you.And that is the best smell in the whole world, well, universe really.”

Ianto smiled because he knew exactly what Jack meant.Jack smelled of gunpowder, adventure, and the outdoors and it was the best scent in the whole world to Ianto because it smelled like home.With every breath he took he could smell Jack.He settled back against Jack’s chest and said with a smile, “Well, then smell away, sir.”

Jack smiled, squeezed the younger man tightly around his chest and lowered his head into Ianto’s hair once again, savoring the comforting scent with every breath he took.

  


End file.
